Satu Permintaan
by Nohara Rin
Summary: Sakura si cewek garang, Sasuke si cowok tengil. Apa jadinya jika mereka terlibat konflik lebih jauh? Dan ternyata, Sasuke lebih licik dari yang Sakura kira... REPUBLISH Chapter 2, sekuel: Sakura marah, Sasuke mau minta maaf dengan modal ide dari iklan pro
1. Chapter 1

**Satu Permintaan**© Kitty Kuromi

**Naruto** © Kishimoto Mashashi.

Warning: SasuSaku/AU/**OOC****PARAH**/OS/TYPO(s)/Humor Garing/Nonbaku

**NOFLAME! Ini hanya untuk lucu2an, bukan untuk ngebashing.**

* * *

Seorang cewek berambut merah muda berjalan dengan gagahnya dan sorot mata mirip preman, mengundang kengerian bagi cowok-cowok yang melihatnya. Dagunya terangkat angkuh memamerkan lubang hidung yang terlihat mancung tersebut.

_**Drrrt… Drrrt… Drrrt…**_

Ponselnya bergetar, ia pun merogoh dan membaca sebuah SMS yang masuk sambil tetap berjalan.

_From: Sasori-senpai yang unyu2 ^o^_

_Sakura, ada hal penting yang mau gue omongin. Kita janjian di atap sekolah sepuluh menit lagi ya._

Rona merah pun terlukis jelas, senyuman gaje ikut serta meramaikan wajah sangar yang sebenarnya manis itu. Jelas ia tahu apa yang akan dibicarakan kakak kelas yang super imut itu.

'_Dia mau nembak lo!'_ kata-kata Matsuri senpai terngiang di kepalanya yang terasa mau meledak saking senengnya.

_**BUGH!**_

"_Hahahaha…"_

Tubuhnya terperosok ke depan, gelak tawa pun tak terelakan. Ia menoleh ketika sebuah tangan besar mengulurkan tangan. _Sasuke?_ Tangannya pun menepis kasar uluran itu dan dengan sigap bangun sendiri.

"Apa lo tawa-tawa!" cewek bermata hijau _emerald_ itu men-_deathglare_ murid-murid sekitar, sukses membuat mereka lari terbirit-birit.

"Kalo jalan pake mata, BEGO!" sinis cowok keren dengan _style_ emo yang bernama Sasuke itu.

"LO yang BEGO! Naro kaki sembarangan. Gue kan mau lewat!" tandas Sakura nggak mau kalah dan menabrak bahu Sasuke dengan sengaja.

"Emang gue nggak tau, lo sengaja nyelengkat gue! Dasar pantat ayam!" gumamnya yang beranjak pergi.

"Huee? Apa lo bilang?" tangan Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura, namun segera di tepis.

"PANTAT AYAM!"

Perapatan urat pun berkedut tak terelakan di kepala Sasuke. Matanya memicing tajam pada cewek tomboy angkuh di depannya ini yang praktis membuat Sakura sedikit gentar.

"Apa lo liatin gue kaya gitu!" Sakura dengan sok beraninya menantang Sasuke.

_**GREP!**_

Tangannya tercengkram erat dan di seret paksa oleh Sasuke.

"EH! Apa-apaan lo!"

"DIEM!"

"Mau dibawa kemana gue, tolooong… toloooong… cowok brengsek ini mau nyulik cewek tak berdaya seperti diriku…" seru Sakura gaje dan sukses membuat kesunyian di lorong sekolah. Bukannya nolongin malah pada nonton, apalagi banyak yang dengan _jaw-drop _nya denger Sakura sok lemah gitu.

"Berisik loe! Loe mau gue iket dan gantung di pohon mangga belakang sekolah!"

"Eh, lo tau nggak Sasori senpai tuh mau nembak gue di atep sekolah hari ini! Jangan hari ini deh yaa lo yang aneh-anehnya."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Sementara Sakura mencoba meyakinkan sambil melepaskan genggaman dari Sasuke.

"Plis, jangan hari ini ngiket sama gantung guenya, besok aja ya?" tawarnya lagi dan tetap menggerakan pergelangan tangannya.

"Yaudah deh, pulangnya aja lo iket n gantung gue. Sepuluh menit lagi gue harus udah ada di atep. Gue buru-buru nih!"

Sasuke pun memicingkan mata dan menyeringai kejam. "Ok! Berhubung lu adalah musuh setia sepanjang masa, gue tungguin sesi tembakhuektembakannya."

"Oke! Lepasin tangan gue kalo gitu." Sakura nyengir sekilas namun berubah menjadi meringis kesakitan. "Aduh! Gila loe ya. Sakit!"

Tanpa banyak kata, Sasuke menggeret Sakura ke atap. Sampai sana pun Sakura berhasil mengibaskan tangannya karena di lepasin Sasuke.

Dengan bercucuran air mata Sakura menatap sendu tangannya sendiri. "Tangan mulus gueee…"

"HUEK!"

"Gara-gara lo nih!"

"Bodo."

Dan tak lama kemudian sosok berwajah imut dan rambut merah pun datang. "Hai Sa—"

"Sasuke? Kok berdua sama Sakura."

Sakura pun membeku dan pucat pasi di tempat.

'_Begooo! Kenapa Sasuke ikut kemarrii? Gue botakin lo nanti, pantat ayam!'_

Dengan tengilnya Sasuke melipat tangan di depan dada. "Biasa, si cengeng lemah ini minta di temenin. Takut katanya."

Sakura _jaw-dropped_. Tangannya mengepal _inner_nya meraung-raung minta gigitin tuh cowok brengsek.

'_Tahan Sakura, jangan tunjukan tonjokan monstermu. Sasori senpai bisa ilfeeeellll._'

"Oh…" Sasori mengangguk-angguk sok penting. Kini kedua tangannya terjulur hendak meraih tangan Sakura. Namun segera di tepis oleh Sasuke.

"Eh, maaf, senpai. Ada hal darurat!" seru Sasuke dan menarik Sakura menjauh dari keberadaan Sasori.

"Apaan sih loe, Sas! Ganggu aja! Nggak bisa ap—"

_**GLEK**_

Mata berhias emerald itu melebar melihat foto yang di tunjukan Sasuke di layar ponsel tersebut. Sasuke menyeringai angkuh.

(Foto Sakura sedang tidur di bus waktu _study tour _beberapa minggu yang lalu. Tidur dengan mendongak dan mulut terbuka serta aliran sungai kecil yang berasal dari bibir Sakura menuju leher.) Kalau di lihat-lihat, itu pasti perbuatan teman sebangku di busnya. _PASTI INO!_ Sakura mengumpat dalam hati.

"Jangan macem-macem loe sama gue, Sak. Atau foto ini gue tunjukin ke Sasori senpai." Bisik Sasuke menyeringai.

"Lo ngancem gue?"

"Gue nggak bilang gitu. Pokoknya lo harus nurutin gue kalo nggak mau nih foto beredar."

"SAMA AJA, BEGO!"

Sasuke mendelik, Sakura ciut mengingat kartu matinya ada di tangan cowok tengil di hadapannya ini. "Hhh, oke-oke."

Mereka pun kembali ke barisan (?) dan langsung di sambut Sasori. Mata Sakura berbinar karena teringat apa yang akan di katakan Sasori-senpainya.

"Sakura…" tangan Sasori langsung menyambar kedua tangan Sakura karena dongkol akan keberadaan Sasuke. Sakura pun _blushing_ di tempat.

"_To do point _aja ya."

Detak jantung Sakura kini telah mencapai kecepatan jet bermode NOS dengan ritme bagai musik untuk _backsound_ film horror yang sedang sampai pada adegan di kejar-kejar setan.

Sasuke hanya mendecih dengan tatapan menghina untuk kedua insane tersebut.

"Semenjak lo jadi anggota osis, dan kita selalu ketemu…"

"Tck! Katanya _to do point_." Sela Sasuke cuek sambil ngunyah permen karet yang entah dapet dari mana. Sakura pun mendelik dan di balas dengan tatapan mau-foto-itu-disebar dari Sasuke yang sukses membuat Sakura membuang muka dan mendengus kasar.

"Lo adalah adik kelas tercerdas," lanjut Sasori yang membuat Sakura merona.

"Wajarlah, jidatnya aja lebar. Kalo bego mah percuma punya jidat ba' lapangan pesawat terbang. ADOH!" kata terakhir itu meluncur dengan sukses saat kaki Sakura menderat dengan indahnya di kaki Sasuke.

"DIEM LO!"

Sasori mendengus. Dan melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Ya udah deh, langsung aja, lo mau nggak jadi—"

"Nggak mau!" tangan Sasuke nyamber kedua tangan Sakura dan menyeret cewek itu pergi dari hadapan Sasori.

* * *

"ASTAGA, ASTAGA, ASTAGA!" jerit Sakura saat di geret Sasuke melalui tangga.

"Brisik!" sungut Sasuke.

"Lo bego ya?" ketus Sakura.

"Nggak mungkin." jawab Sasuke asal

"Lo baru aja ngerusak sejarah hidup gue." Lepas kendali, Sakura dengan entengnya noyor kepala Sasuke.

Dan detik kemudian dia menyesal karena aura horror mencekam di sekitar tubuh cowok tengil yang memungginya itu keluar.

Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan menatap angker gadis yang lebih tinggi darinya, gara-gara tuh Sakura ada di tiga anak tangga lebih atas dari Sasuke.

Dengan sengaja Sasuke narik betis Sakura dari belakang, membuat gadis itu menekuk lutut nyaris jatuh namun segera Sasuke tangkap.

Dan Sakura berada di bahu Sasuke dengan gaya yang tidak elit. Beruntung dia bukan cewek yang hobi pake rok mini. Rok sekolah di bawah lututnya itu masih melindungi paha dan bokongnya.

"TOLOOONG! TOLOONG!"

Teriakan melengking itu tak di hiraukan anak-akan sekolah.

_Mereka sudah bosan. _Seantero Konoha juga tahu kalau Sasuke dan Sakura adalah musuh bebuyutan.

"Napa lagi tuh SasuSaku?" tanya Tenten yang lagi nyemil kuaci.

"Yaelah, nggak usah heran deh Ten." Sambung Neji yang langsung menyambar bungkus kuaci ditangan Tenten namun segera di elak dan di balas dengan jitakan.

"Kampret! Lo semua nggak ada yang peduli sama gue. Huaaa! Kalo gue mati di tangan cowok idiot ini, gue bakal gentayangin lo pada!" jerit Sakura pada murid-murid sekolah yang menatapnya aneh dan bergumam 'SINTING'.

Setelah sampai di tengah lapangan Sasuke pun menurunkan tubuh Sakura yang langsung mencoba lari namun tangannya di cengkram lagi oleh Sasuke.

"Mau kabur lo?"

"APUS FOTO GUE YANG ITUUU!" jerit Sakura histeris. Dan sukses membuat Sasuke mengorek kupinya dengan tangan yang lain.

"Gue kasih satu permintaan deh." Tawar Sakura yang praktis membuat Sasuke menyeringai.

"Oke, kali lima!"

"Lo kira togel!"

"Mau nggak?"

"I-iya, tapi mana bisa. Gue kan ngasihnya satu." Sakura tertunduk.

"Dan permintaan gue adalah: gue minta lima permintaan lagi."

Sakura pun menghela napsa. "Licik banget lo."

"Fufufu."

"Ya udah cepetan! Tuh permintaan masa berlakunya hari ini doang!" ketus Sakura sambil memajukan bibir bawahnya dan membuang muka.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Oke nggak masalah."

* * *

Pulang sekolah, seluruh murid berbondong-bondong menuju lapangan. Dari kabar yang beredar, tersiar kabar bahwa Sakura akan segera menembak Sasuke!

"WHUATSSS!" Sasuke memejamkan mata kuat-kuat saat hujan local yang di ciptakan Sakura menerjang wajahnya.

"Biasa aja dong." Sasuke mendengus sambil mengusap wajahnya.

"Lo gila apa? Pura-pura nembak lo? Didepan penghuni seantero sekolah?" angin ribut pun kembali menerjang wajah Sasuke.

"Gak usah banyak komentar kalo nggak mau tuh poto tersebar." Sasuke menyeringai tengil.

Sakura kembali mengerucutkan bibir melihat kerumunan hampir seluruh murid telah berjejer di pinggir lapangan. "Ini sih kaya makan buah sikamarulama." Sakura menginjak keras kaki Sasuke.

"SIMALAKAMA!" teriak Sasuke yang entah kesal karena ke sotoyan Sakura atau menahan sakit karena kakinya di injak.

"Ya itu deh maksud gue." Sahut Sakura dengan tampang tengil seolah nggak salah.

Sementara Naruto berlari membawa toak dan di berikan untuk Sasuke. Sakura mendelik pada Naruto. "Oh, lo antek-anteknya die?"

"Semangka. Semangat kakaaak." Sahut Naruto dengan alay dan langsung lari sebelum Sakura meraih rambut jabriknya untuk di jambak.

Kini datang Neji dengan jepitan _pink_ di rambutnya menghampiri mereka. Dan Kiba yang membawa kamera.

"Mau apa lo?" hardik Sakura. Neji hanya tersenyum jahil sambil mengibaskan rambutnya dan meraih toak dari tangan Sasuke.

"Ehm. Pemirsa." Suara itu meredam bisik-bisik dari kerumunan siswa.

"Hari ini, eike, Neji Quendhaa de Hyuugaaaaaa." Ujar Neji ala waria di depan para siswa, sementara Kiba menyuting dari samping.

"Najis banget nama tengahnya." Gumam Sasuke.

"Sama najisnya ama kelakuan lo!" timpal Sakura.

"Akan ada sebuah pengakuan dari…" Neji memasamkan mukanya. "Sakura Haruno," lalu kembali ke nada yang manis saat berkata… "yang katanya ingin menyatkan cinta pada…"

Neji memalingkan wajah ke arah kamera, ia mengedip-ngedipkan matanya seraya menggigit-gigit sapu tangan yang entah dari mana.

"SASUKE UCHIHAAA!"

"_CIEEEEEE!"_

Sakura menyesal kenapa _deathglare_-nya tidak sampai pada murid-murid yang kelewat banyak itu.

Sementara Sasuke memasang seringai penuh kemenangan.

Neji menyodorkan toak tersebut pada Sakura. "Nih. Cepetan, terus gentian gue yee."

"Waktu loe lima detik, atau foto ini akan gue tunjukin kemereka." Bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura yang sedang mendelik.

"A…"

"Lima, empat…"

"Aishi…"

"Tiga"

"A-ais… _shit!_" Sakura mengumpat keras didepan toak membuat Sasuke mencubit lengannya. "Aw!"

"Cepet!"

"A-Aishite—rr"

"Dua…" Sasuke menyeringai sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Sakura panik!

"_ASHITERU YO, BAKA NO SASUKE!_" Pernyataan yang lebih mirip dengan jeritan itu berhasil membuat Sasuke terjungkal kebelakang. Karena toak tadi benar-benar tepat di depannya.

Riuh tepuk tangan pun menyambut wajah merah padam Sakura.

'_Bodoh bodoh bodoh! Botak kau! Botak kau! Lihat saja nanti!'_

Sakura menghentakan kakinya sekali ke tanah sambil tertunduk malu. Sementara Sasuke bangun dan menegapkan tubuhnya seraya menarik toak yang berada di tangan Sakura dan tersenyum aneh.

"Tinggal empat ya." Bisik Sasuke seraya menjauhkan toak.

"Bodo! Pamor gue udah jatoh gara-gara lo! Awas lo, nggak ngapus tuh foto." Gertak Sakura dan kembali membuang mukanya.

"Oke, permintaan kedua adalah, lo harus dengerin gue dan nggak boleh motong!" dan kini Sakura hanya menghela napas dan meneguhkan hati saat Sasuke kembali mendekatkan toak ke bibir tipisnya. Kepalanya ia tundukkan dalam-dalam

"Perhatian." Suara Sasuke kali ini kembali meredam bisikan-bisikan dan kericuhan dari para penonton.

"Pengakuan Sakura tadi adalah pernyataan yang selama ini gue harepin."

Sakura terperanjat kaget dan langsung menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang tumben banget masang tampang datar, nggak tengil kaya biasanya.

"Ya, _baka_-nya sih enggak." Lanjutnya.

Sementara anak-anak pada berisik bertanya-tanya apa maksud Sasuke.

"Barusan Sakura gue paksa ngomong kaya gitu karena dia hutang lima permintaan sama gue." Sasuke menghela napas dan terus nerocos tanpa menoleh ke arah Sakura yang lagi melongo. "Pertama, tembak gue. Kedua, dengerin gue sekarang. Dan ketiga…"

Sakura merasakan panas di wajahnya saat Sasuke menoleh dan menatap intens kepadanya. Sementara yang lain terdiam menunggu-nunggu kelanjutan opera sabun depan mereka.

"Lo harus percaya sama gue. Apa pun yang bakal gue bilang, gue nggak bercanda."

'_Sialan, pinter banget aktingnya. Dia pasti mau ngejain gue._' Sungut Sakura dalam hati menepis kuat-kuat rasa geernya.

"Dan yang perlu lo tau, kali ini gue nggak akting, nggak bercanda atau mau ngerjain lo doang, gue serius!"

Sakura menahan napas mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Sejak kapan lo bisa baca pikiran gue?" bisik Sakura dan sukses mendapat jitakan dari Sasuke. "AW!"

"_So-sorry._" Sejurus kemudian Sasuke mengelus kepala yang sedang berkedut itu. "Loe sih, ngerusak suasana aja." Lanjut Sasuke yang di dengar anak-anak dan mereka pun tertawa.

Biasanya tangan Sakura yang bertenaga monster itu akan reflek memelintir siapa saja yang berani menyentuh kepalanya, tapi entah kenapa dia menjadi kaku merasakan tangan besar Sasuke yang mengelusnya pelan.

"Udah! Keenakan loe!" Sasuke menoyor kepala Sakura membuat Sakura kembali tersadar dan cemberut. Sasuke kembali mendekatkan toak dekat mulutnya dari samping. Tatapannya masih pada gadis tomboy yang di depannya.

"Langsung aja deh ke permintaan ke-empat gue."

Sasuke menghela napas.

"Lo nggak boleh deket-deket sama cowok manapun selain gue, dan nggak boleh protes!" lanjut Sasuke dengan nada ketus namun tatapannya melembut memandangi mata Sakura yang masih diam membeku. "Dan yang ke lima…"

Sasuke menghela napas panjang dan menarik kasar tangan Sakura agar mendekat, sementara toak masih berada di dekat mulutnya.

"Santai aja dong! Kasar banget sih!" sungut Sakura setelah merasa dirinya ditabrakin paksa ke tubuh Sasuke. Namun wajahnya memanas ketika menyadari tangan Sasuke merangkul pinggangnya dari samping, mempersempit jarak mereka.

"Kelima, adalah: lo harus jadi cewek gue, dan nggak boleh nolak!"

Jeritan murid-murid dan riuh tepuk tangan menyambut kalimat terakhir Sasuke.

Sementara Neji mengigit-gigit sapu tangannya sampe robek dengan cucuran air mata. "_So sweet_~"

Dan Kiba berjuang mempertahankan posisi kameranya gara-gara Naruto meluk dia kekencengan karena terbawa suasana.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**THE END**_

==00==00==00==

_**OMAKE**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Kamu tunggu sini, jangan kemana-mana, ya." Cowok keren berambut emo yang biasanya bertampang tengil itu kini memasang ekspresi lembut setiap kali berhadapan dengan cewek berambut _pink_ yang duduk di bangku taman.

Cewek berambut _pink_ yang biasanya garang dan bersikap sangar itu kini selalu jinak dan menjadi manis setiap berhadapan dengan cowok berambut emo yang sedang mengantri es krim untuk mereka berdua.

Di tangannya kini ia memegang kamera milik sang kekasih, kemera yang juga di pakai Kiba untuk merekam kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu saat di sekolah. Sekilas ia menoleh ke kerumunan yang sedang mengantri es krim di sana, Sasuke yang secara tidak sengaja menoleh pun tersenyum sekilas padanya, membuatnya merona.

Karena nampaknya antrian itu masih panjang, Sakura iseng menyalakan kamera dan mencari tahu apa saja isinya, betapa terkejutnya ia setelah menyaksikan salah satu video yang terekam di sana.

"Hei, maaf lama." Sakura segera mematikan kamera dan menyambut sodoran es krim dari Sasuke. "Hayo, abis ngapain tuh?" tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan menggoda dan duduk di sebelah Sakura.

Sakura hanya tersenyum malu sambil mulai menjilati es krimnya.

* * *

_Tulisan di kamera: 1 Maret 2012. 11:47_

_Tayangan di kamera…_

_Menyorot seisi bus. Naruto lagi nyanyi gaje, Neji lagi ngaca, Tenten makan kuaci, Kiba smsan sama akamaru-?-, dan Ino yang lagi menambal bedak. Dan lainnya lagi tidur._

"_Eh, gih sono pindah sama Shikamaru, gue di sini." suara cameramen pada Ino._

_Ino yang tadinya marah pun jadi menggangguk antusias dan pergi. Arah kamera pun lancar menyorot sosok gadis rambut pink yang sedang tertidur dengan posisi medongak mangap serta ngiler._

_Kini kamera yang goyang-goyang karena dalam bus itu menyorot pada si cameramen sendiri. Dengan tampang tengil dia ngerekam dirinya lagi memfoto cewek di sebelahnya. Lalu berkata: "Lucu ya, cewek gue."_

_Arah kamera itu pun seperti berada di pangkuan sang cameramen namun menyorot ke atas, sehingga nampaklah cameramen itu sedang mengelap iler si cewek dengan sapu tangannya. Mengangkat dagu si cewek biar tertutup lalu menyandarkan cewek tersebut ke bahunya._

_Pemandangan kamera itu kembali cameramen tegakan kearah dirinya dan cewek di sebelahnya. "Halo. Kenalin nih sebelah gue adalah Sakura. Dia itu calon cewek gue. Meski bawel, sangar, kasar, cempreng, dan lain-lain yang nggak kecewekan sedikitpun. Gue sayang banget sama dia. Tanggal dua puluh delapan maret nanti bakal gue tembak pake foto yang tadi. (nyengir kejam)"_


	2. Chapter 2

Maaf chapter 2 di republish karena banyak sekali kesalahan fatalnya xD yak, berhubung review dan favo-nya luar binasa banyak (menurut kuromi) xD maka kuromi kabulkan permintaan untuk sekuelnya. Untuk sekuel ini gapapa ya jadi satu aja dengan fic ini. Dan maaf sepertinya akan mengecewakan Dx maaf un...

* * *

Sequel Satu Permintaan: **Sakura, Maafin Sasuke, yaaa?  
**by Kuromi no Sora (abis ganti panname, cihuy)

Warning: AU. Nonbaku. Berantakan yang disengaja. OOC. Garing Crispy!

Don't Like, Don't Read!

* * *

**Lorong sekolah.**

Seorang cewek berambut merah muda sedang menghentak-hentak kasar lantai lorong sekolah saat berjalan. Mukanya cembetut, alisnya mengkerut, rambutnya setengah kusut dan agak lengket, mungkin nggak mandi.

Beberapa orang yang hendak menyapanya hanya mengurungkan niat dan berbalik setelah melihat aura gelap menyelimuti tubuh kurus itu, kemudian justru membuat Sakura Haruno semakin kesal.

Ino pun datang menghampiri membawa sebuah baskom yang entah apa isinya. "Sakuraaaaaa, maafin Sasuke yaaa…"

**_Syuuu!_** (bunyi nebar bunga gimana sih?) Ino menebar kelopak bunga merah muda, hingga wajah cembetut dan awut-awutan Sakura terhias oleh kelopak bunga berwarna _pink_ itu.

Sakura menggeram dengan kepalan tangan dan mata memicing tajam kepada teman _blonde_-nya. Merasa di _deathglare_ oleh cewek serem berantakan dengan rambut merah muda kusut bercampur kelopak bunga bertebaran di rambut, Ino pun bergidik ngeri dan mengambil langkah seribu.

==00==00==

**Laboratorium.**

Mata beriris hijau itu bergerak dengan picingan mata, wajahnya berhadapan dengan botol-botol berisi cairan-cairan bening berwarna dengan asap-asap tipis di permukaannya. Tangannya bergerak dengan hati-hati menuang campuran-campuran yang entah apa namanya. Sampai sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"Sakura, maafin Sasuke yaaa…!"

**_PRANG!_** Botol-botol berguguran dari tangannya.

**_DUAR!_** Ledakan kecil menerjang dan membumi hanguskan wajah dan rambut bagian depannya.

**_Syuuuu!_** Taburan kelopak mawar bertebaran dan turut serta menghias penampilan abstraknya kali ini.

Getaran hebat muncul dari tubuhnya, emosi meletup-letup. Apalagi setelah mengetahui siapa yang membuatnya seperti ini.

"ROCK LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"Huwaaaa, Sakura, jiwa muda lo keren banget. Huwaaaa!" *kabur*

==00==00==

**Kolam Renang Sekolah.**

Kepala berhelai merah muda itu muncul dari permuakan air, mulutnya terbuka sesaat untuk menghirup oksigen. Yeah, dialah Sakura Haruno yang memilih berenang di kolam renang sekolah pada saat jam kosong. Senyuman tergores tipis di wajahnya, ia merasa lebih tenang dari pada yang tadi-tadi. Ia pun bergerak menepi dan segera bangkit di pinggiran kolam renang…

"Sakura, Maafin Sasuke yaaa…!"

**_Syuuu!_**

Tebaran kelopak berwarna _pink_ itu pun bertabur di sekujur rambut dan tubuh Sakura yang basah.

"Grrrr!"

"He?"

"TENTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNN!"

==00==00==

**Kantin.**

Oke, mood Sakura udah bener-bener di ambang batas bete, wajah cembetut udah bener-bener permanen! Ia melahap dengan garang sepiring somay di hadapannya. Tak peduli tatapan-tatapan tak terdefinisi dari masyarakat serta pengunjung KANTIN.

"Bang, bakso!"

"Oke, neng!"

Sepiring bakso pun menghampiri mejanya, ketika ia sudah bersiap-siap melahap porsi kedua makan siangnya, tiba-tiba…

"Sakura, maafin Sasuke yaaa…!"

**_Syuuu!_** Kelopak berwarna merah muda itu berterbangan dan mendarat dengan indahnya di atas meja dan kepala Sakura. Juga terapung di atas genangan kuah bakso!

"Grrrr!"

"Eh?"

"NEEEEJJJJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"Kaboooorrr!"

.

.

Plak.

Sasuke menepok jidatnya frustasi, udah empat orang yang dia utus buat acara minta maap ke Sakura. Berharap kaya iklan salah satu provider dengan konsep MAWAR MARWAN.

Dari kejauhan ia melihat Neji sedang berlari dari meja Sakura.

"Ah, bego! Ya iya lah dia jadi tambah marah, lo nebarin kembang di mangkok baksonya!" sungut Sasuke sambil ngejambak sekilas rambut Neji.

"Yeee! Makanya lo minta maap sendiri, jangan pengecut gitu dong nyuruh-nyuruh orang. Udah tau cewek lo garang." Timpal Neji.

"Kan gue mau jadi romantis kaya di iklan tuh… MAWAR MARWAN. Klo gue kan SAKURA SASUKE. Yang di iklan pake bunga mawar, nah gue pake bunga sakura. Pas kan? Lo semua aja pada oon jalaninnya! Gak guna!"

==00==00==

**Kelas Tata Boga.**

"Haiii, Sakuraaa." Sapa seorang cowok jabrik dengan cengiran tiga jarinya, dan memasukan kedua telapak tangan di saku celana.

Sakura memicingkan mata memastikan tak ada baskom berisi kelopak bunga berwarna _pink_ lagi. Mengingat sekarang ia sedang berada di kelas masak dengan berbagai adonan hasil kerja kerasnya yang belum jadi, di atas meja.

"Ehn, Sakura—"

"Apa! Jangan bilang lo merintah gue buat maafin Sasuke!" cecar Sakura di sertai _deatglare_ mematikannya.

"E-eh nggak kok, Sakura maafin si Teme yaaa."

"SAMA AJA ODONG!" Sakura pun menjambak rambut jabrik Naruto. Kedua tangan Naruto yang tadinya ngumpet di balik saku celana pun keluar dan…

**_Syuuu!_**

Kelopak bunga sakura bertebaran di atas adonan abstrak di atas meja. Menciptakan suatu maha karya yang di sambut dengan geraman perempuan super sangar berambut merah muda.

"NNNNNN… GRRRRR! NARUTOOOOOO!"

"GRAAAH! KABOOORRR!"

.

.

.

Plak.

Untuk sekian kalinya Sasuke menepok jidat.

"Ngapain lo nebarin kembangnya! Gue bilang kan kagak usah!" toyor Sasuke pada kepala kuning Naruto.

"Tadinya gue masukin tangan ke kantong buat ngeredam rasa takut gue, Sas. Eh cewek lo ngejambak, reflek gue ngecengkram tuh kelopak sakura di kantong n keluar begitu aja dan langsung bertebaran." Terang Naruto panjang lebar sambil mengatur nafasnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"SASUKEEE! MANA SASUKE!" suara melengking itu terdengar murka dan menggeram.

Sasuke yang mendengarnya pucat seketika.

"Mampus gue."

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, ini masalahnya tuh apa sih?" tanya Ino. Sementara Sasuke jongkok depan Sakura yang sedang duduk di kursi sambil sidekap tangan dan wajah cembetut.

"Aku salah apa, sih?" tanya Sasuke berusaha pegang tangan Sakura, namun ditepis.

_PLAK!_

"Jangan pegang-pegang gue lo, buaya!" hardik Sakura kembali buang muka. Sementara penonton (Ino, Shikamau, Tenten, Neji, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba) masih setia menikmati drama.

"Jangan kasar gitu, aku gak suka!" tegur Sasuke masih mengerutkan alis menatap ceweknya yang gak kalah rapet kerutan alisnya.

"Bodo!" jawab Sakura cuek.

"Aku gak ngerti gimana mau kamu." ucap Sasuke pada akhirnya, masih kekeuh liatin mata Sakura yang kini menatapnya galak. "Kalo kamu gak suka aku lamar sebelum lulus, seenggaknya bilang kek! Jangan marah gak jelas gini!" lanjut Sasuke lagi.

"Hah? Sasuke ngelamar cewek segarang die? Gak salah?" bisik Naruto yang langsung dicubit Neji. "Jaga mulut lu kalo gak mau jontor, udah tau ceweknya garang."

"Sasuke ngelamar Sakura? Kapan? Kok gue gak tahu?" Ino berbisik pada Tenten. Tenten menggeleng, "gila, lulus aja belom. Tengil banget tuh Sasuke!"

"Aku kecewa, ternyata kamu gak serius sama hubungan kita!" ujar Sasuke dengan nada tegas dan berdiri.

"Sinetron-nya udah mulai, ya?" gumam Kiba sambil nyemil kuaci.

Sakura bangkit dari kedudukannya dengan linangan air mata, "'serius' kata kamu?" suara Sakura terdengar aneh menahan tangis. Sasuke mengernyit, hatinya sedikit berdenyut sakit ketika melihat linangan air hangat sekaligus belek menggenangi mata Sakura. Tangan Sasuke terjulur meraih wajah sang kekasih, namun lagi-lagi di tepis.

"Gak usah kamu sok mau ngapus air mataku! Aku udah sakit hati! Sakit hati aku gak akan keapus walau kamu apus air mata aku!" ucap Sakura membuang muka menghapus air matanya sendiri dan menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Aku mau ngapus belek kamu kok, sayang." tegur Sasuke yang masih berusaha meraih wajah sang pacar, "kamu gak tidur ya semaleman?"

"Jahat! Jahat! Jahaaaaaat!" teriak Sakura tertahan karena masih nangis sambil mukul-mukul dada Sasuke, lantaran malu ternyata Sasuke cuma mau ngapus beleknya gitu lho. Sasuke pun terpaksa meluk pacar kurus kecilnya itu biar gak tambah liar.

"Iya, iya maafin aku ya..." kata Sasuke mencoba sabar, padahal gak ngerti juga salahnya apa. Yah, minta maap ajalah, dari pada tambah runyam (?) "emang aku salah apa sih, yang?"

Sakura dorong Sasuke tapi gak sampe jatuh kok.

"Ini!" Sakura mengeluarkan sebuah cincin keperakan dari saku baju seragam sekolahnya. Sasuke mengernyit melihatnya.

"Kenapa? Kamu gak suka cincin lamaran dari aku?"

"YAKIN KAMU MAU NGELAMAR AKU, HAH? BUKAN CEWEK LAIN?!" teriak Sakura masih setengah nangis.

"Ya iyalah sayang, pacar aku kan satu-satunya cuma kamu..."

"BOHONG!"

"Ih kamu kenapa sih?"

"Terus, ini kenapa namanya SOPI MARTIN? SIAPA TUH, SOPI, HAH?"

.

.

**'krik krik krik'**

.

.

"Bodoh banget, lepas dulu tuh label Sh*pie Martinenya sebelum kasih ke Sakura." Kata Ino.

"Idih lagi pelit amat, mau ngelamar cewek kok pake cincin sopi martin?" sambung Naruto.

.

.

.

"Ehm, sayang..." tegur Sasuke setengah merunduk untuk mensejajarkan bibirnya dengan telinga Sakura.

"APA?!" jawab Sakura galak duluan.

"Jadi gara-gara itu kamu marah?"

"YA IYALAH! PEREMPUAN MANA YANG TAK KECEWA BILA KEKASIHNYA MENDUAAAA!" mendadak ada lagu dangdut saat Sakura mengucapkannya.

Sasuke mengeluarkan sesuatu dari punggungnya, ternyata adalah sebuah majalah. Sasuke pun menutup wajahnya dan wajah Sakura dengan majalah tebal bertuliskan SH*PIE MARTINE tersebut.

"Sayang, kamu malu-maluin deh. **Itu kan cincin yang kamu minta**..." bisik Sasuke.

"Iya aku tahu, terus ngapain sih begini segala? Kamu mau cium aku? NO WAY!" sahut Sakura bisik-bisik juga.

"Aku tanya deh, **kamu tau cincin model kayak gitu dari mana coba?**" tanya Sasuke masih bisik-bisik.

"Dari majalah _fashion _dong! Gak gaul deh kamu."

"Majalah apa hayo?"

"Hmm, apa ya? Sol-sol-sol sepatu apa gitu."

"Ih ngaco deh."

"Terus?"

Sasuke nurunin majalah tersebut lalu nunjukin ke Sakura, "ini bacanya apa, sayaaaang?" Tanya Sasuke gemes, jari telunjuknya nunjuk emblem majalah tersebut.

.

.

.

"Sho-sopi-e mar-ti-ne..."

Sasuke mengeluarkan tatapan iblis dan masih berusaha nyengir kaku gara-gara malu sama kelakuan pacarnya.

Sakura garuk-garuk jidat karena merasa femiliar dengan tulisan tersebut.

.

.

.

"EEEEEEEEEH?"

.

* * *

**.END.**

* * *

Weeeey ;_; tambah gaje aja xD selera humor kuromi turun drastis karena masalah pribadi *ce'elah* jadi maaf ya kalau mengecewakan :'(

Thanks to:  
**the autumn evening, , NHL-chan, natsuttebayo, Chisa Hanakawa, rhea athena, Kagami Reinka, skyesphantom, **Mothreedglittle, **BlueDragon1728,** Guest, **Shana Kozumi, LDHanny9821, Yaya PinkBlossom, **ponitail, **Darksketch, Lin Narumi Rutherford, kikihanni, anak tomcat, Uchiha AnniSUKE, **WinterCherry, **Viechan Blackcherry, Akasuna no Fia, **shinchan, **Eunike Yuen, Echy AppleBlue, **always SasuSaku, Hiromi Toshiko, **shinarunui saki89**, SSlove, **Shin Kiyomizu**, inai chan, Ramen Panas, Uchiwa is Elf, cebong, my, yoo, **Momo Haruyuki, **pensil patah, **Rania 'uchiharuno, haruno yuwi, **noname, dwi uchiha ajah, **Ariya 'no' miji**, Doma.


End file.
